For 30 or 40 or 50 Minutes
by NatesMama
Summary: Hannah decides to ask Brennan to help her give Booth something special for his birthday. Please don't read this if you're anti-Hannah. You won't like it.


**_This one-shot is the result of an offhand tweet someone made on Twitter during the airing of The Bones That Weren't. They speculated about a threesome between Booth, Hannah and Brennan, and I retweeted the comment and said that for some reason I didn't find that idea at all upsetting. To my complete surprise, several other fans responded with the same sentiment, and one even wondered if someone would be up to writing a scene about it. _**

**_Well, since I love a challenge, and smut, and Booth and Brennan…and even Hannah, I figured I would give it a try. So with the encouragement of Bones friends Smurfs, Laffers and DME, I came up with this little ditty. _**

**_A word of caution: If you hate Hannah, don't bother reading this. Please. I've warned you, you know what's coming; don't put yourself in the position to be upset and then feeling like you have to take it out on me. I don't want to hear it, seriously. Not to be harsh, but this is for entertainment purposes, and if you don't find the idea of Booth, Hannah and Brennan having a threesome entertaining, please don't read this. It's not worth either of our time. _**

**_To everyone else…please enjoy! _**

**_~NM_**

For 30 or 40 or 50….Minutes…

Temperance Brennan stared at Hannah Burley from across the table at Founding Fathers with something close to a flabbergasted expression.

"I'm sorry…what?" She set her wine glass down carefully; sure she had heard the other woman wrong.

"I realize that it's an…unusual request, Temperance. But I can't think of anyone else that I would trust more, that Seeley would trust. And you are a beautiful woman; I don't think I would mind participating as much as long as you were there."

"You want…for Booth's birthday? Wouldn't it just be easier to purchase him a new television?"

Hannah looked down at her drink for a moment before answering. "Look, Temperance…I have no illusions about my relationship with Seeley. It's fun, easy and…temporary. We both know that and we're both okay with that. And I know that you don't have that kind of casual relationship with him, you'll always be in each other's lives. So if this is really something you can't do, I understand. But please…think about it?"

Brennan nodded absently as Hannah drained her drink and stood. "His birthday is in a week. Think about it." She placed some money on the table and squeezed Brennan's shoulder as she walked out.

Sitting alone at the table, Brennan began to seriously contemplate Hannah's request. Thinking back on their conversation, she was still trying to wrap her rather large brain around what Booth's girlfriend had requested.

_Brennan noticed as soon as she sat down that Hannah was extremely nervous. Never comfortable with speculating without evidence, she waited patiently as the other woman collected her thoughts._

_"I have a favor to ask, Temperance. It's about Seeley's birthday." She averted her eyes, looking around the bar at everything but Brennan._

_"I'm happy to help with anything for Booth, you know that Hannah. Do you need ideas for a birthday present?" Brennan began to wrack her brain for something special that Booth would really love to have but never ask for himself when Hannah finally blurted her request._

_"I would like to give Seeley something he's always wanted…a threesome. He mentioned it was a fantasy of his, and the only person I could think of to ask to join us was you."_

Brennan shook her head and gathered her things, adding a few dollars to the money Hannah had already left. Troubled, she exited the bar and headed for her car, parked a few blocks away on the busy street. After she had settled herself in the driver's seat and started the ignition, she began to contemplate the unusual request from her partner's girlfriend.

It was a very bad idea. Anyone with even half the IQ of Brennan's would recognize that. But still…the idea of it, the sheer _wrongness_ of the situation…that somehow made it even more attractive. And it wasn't as if she hadn't imagined being with Booth sexually, he was very attractive. And she did have…certain…feelings for him, feelings she had been desperately repressing since he had returned from Afghanistan with a picture of Hannah on his cell phone and a contented smile on his face.

But now, knowing that Hannah had all but acknowledged that her relationship with Booth was a temporary situation, knowing that whatever happened she would still be a part of Booth's life, something in Brennan seemed to click into place. Something primal and uncontrolled and irrational.

And her decision was made.

B&H&B

Seeley Booth had experienced some of the most dangerous, intense, scary situations a human being can experience. He'd faced certain death, broken bones, a broken heart…but nothing in his life had prepared him for the sheer terror he was feeling at this moment.

His girlfriend had arranged a threesome with Bones for his birthday. And Bones had agreed to it. Even more unbelievable, he had agreed to it.

After Hannah had explained the rationale behind her very unconventional gift, his first reaction was denial. She had immediately moved to shoot that down, telling him that she would have to be a very stupid woman not to notice the attraction between Booth and his partner. Anyone could see it, she reasoned, and since they both knew that what was between the two of them was fun, easy and certainly not forever, if she could give him this gift and make it as meaningful as possible, well…she wanted to do that for him. And knowing that Bones had agreed to it had solidified his decision. But that still didn't help calm his currently racing pulse. And the sudden knock on his door didn't help, either.

Hannah came out of the bedroom and headed for the door. "Just sit tight, Seeley. I'll get it."

Opening the door, Hannah took in the woman in front of her. Brennan's eyes were darting back and forth, and she was chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "Come in, Temperance." She moved to let Brennan in, looking over her shoulder as Booth stood, looking even more stressed than Brennan. She watched in amusement as they regarded each other warily, both waiting for the other to say something. Booth finally broke the silence.

"Hey Bones. You know…you don't have to-"

"I know, Booth. It's okay." Brennan took a tentative step towards him. "I…I wanted to help Hannah give you something special for your birthday." She smiled crookedly. "And I would do anything for you, you know that."

Booth tried to return her grin. "I know, Bones. But this…" He swept his arm between himself, Brennan and Hannah. "Kinda above and beyond the call of duty, you know?"

Nodding, Brennan looked from Booth to Hannah, who was smiling at the two of them. They stood there in Booth and Hannah's living room, staring at each other in a bizarre little Sex-ican standoff, until Hannah decided to take matters into her own hands and get things moving.

Crossing the room to stand next to Brennan, she reached for the front of her trench coat and began pulling the ties open. When the coat fell away, Hannah could hear Booth's sudden intake of breath as she revealed that underneath it, Brennan wore nothing but a lacy, midnight blue slip. "This is beautiful, Temperance." She ran one hand down Brennan's arm, and took her hand, leading her slowly towards the bedroom.

Both women walked backwards, watching as Booth finally caught up and began following them, eyes darkening and hands twitching. Once they entered the room, Brennan wasted no time in removing Hannah's t-shirt, running her hands up and down her now-exposed skin. Hannah leaned in for a kiss, and Booth groaned as the women's lips met…tentatively at first, but then with more passion. He could see their tongues tangling, and he was absolutely certain he had never seen anything sexier in his life.

Hannah's hands moved from around Brennan's back to her thighs, slowly pulling the edge of her slip up and exposing Brennan's tiny g-string panties. A rustling next to them confirmed that Booth was starting to remove his own clothes, but Brennan pulled away from Hannah and stopped him.

"Booth…don't move." She crossed to stand in front of him, reaching up to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Halfway down the buttons, she looked up and locked eyes with him, and he was almost bowled over by the emotion and depth of feeling he could see on her face.

"I think we've been here before, Bones. Only…" He inhaled through his nose as she unsnapped his belt.

"Only this time, I get to finish it the way I imagined." Brennan whispered, dropping suddenly to her knees in front of him. She finished removing his belt and gently began pulling his zipper down, careful not to touch his now-raging erection behind the fly of his pants. Booth looked over at Hannah, who was now perched on the edge of the bed, watching the proceedings with aroused interest. She smiled softly at him, letting the smile widen when he gasped as Temperance took his hard cock completely into her warm mouth.

He grasped Brennan's shoulders, trying to find purchase before his buckling knees brought him to the floor. He looked down in time to catch Brennan's eyes flicking up at him, and the emotion that rolled through him was almost as knee-weakening as her ministrations on his dick. Hannah stood and moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she peppered his back with hot, wet kisses. Her hands slid down past where Brennan was running her tongue along his length, and she reached to gently cup his balls in her hand, tugging lightly. Booth grunted in surprise, white hot heat shooting through his body from his groin. He tipped his head back, letting Hannah run her tongue along the edge of his earlobe, bringing the tender flesh between her teeth and nipping lightly.

That tiny bite was enough to push Booth close to the edge, so he reached down and gently pulled Brennan up, making her release his penis from her mouth with a loud 'pop'. Hannah giggled from behind him, and then watched as Booth pulled Brennan in for a long, slow, wet, deep kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, both giving in to the overwhelming emotion of the moment as Hannah looked on, and then with a soft push moved the two of them over to the bed.

Once the back of Brennan's knees hit the edge of the mattress, Hannah moved around them and grabbed the hem of Brennan's slip, pulling it over her head and exposing Brennan to Booth's hungry gaze for the first time. He pulled in a deep breath, and then reverently bent to take one hard, pink nipple into his mouth as Brennan's head tipped back in ecstasy. Hannah took the opportunity to slide between them and onto her knees, taking Booth's still-hard cock into her mouth as she caressed Brennan's exposed thigh up to the apex of her legs, moving the lacy panties aside and sliding a finger into the wetness she found there.

Booth stopped his ministrations on Brennan's gorgeous breasts long enough to look down and watch Hannah's blonde head bobbing on his dick while moving her hand between Brennan's legs. His whole body jerked at the visual, and Hannah stopped to look up.

"Are you getting close?" She asked him, her full lips glossy with her own saliva and his pre-cum.

Booth nodded tightly so Hannah stood and softly moved Brennan so that she was lying across the middle of the bed, and then removed the now-soaked panties. She got to her knees on the bed and turned to Booth, a smirk crossing her face. Her hand out, she beckoned Booth to move to the bed and over Brennan, gasping at the sensual look exchanged by the two partners as Booth settled between Brennan's thighs.

Booth bent down and took Brennan's lips in a soft kiss as he entered her below, and Brennan's legs immediately wrapped tightly around his back, a keening moan escaping her lips at how he stretched her, how good it felt to have him this way, this close.

"Jesus, Bones…you're so damn tight." Booth tilted her hips a bit to change the angle of entry, drawing a guttural moan from her as she raked her nails across his back.

"Yes…please, Booth…right there, don't stop." Her breaths were coming in tiny gasps as Booth sped up his thrusts, and then moved down to rest his forehead against hers as pounded into her. "So, so good…"

Hannah sat next to them, still on her knees, letting her own hand slide along her folds, caressing herself slowly as she watched them make love. She made an occasional comment about how sexy they looked, encouraging them, while Brennan moved her hand from Booth's shoulder and began smoothing it up Hannah's thigh. Her blunt fingernails left a light trail as she moved closer to her destination, finally reaching between Hannah's thighs and sliding two fingers inside her, drawing a delighted squeal from the other woman.

Booth turned his head, watching as the woman below him pleasured the woman next to him, amazed at himself for not exploding immediately at the sight. But his goal was to watch Brennan come apart in his arms, and damned if he wasn't going to reach that goal. He didn't have to wait long.

Brennan's thighs tightened around Booth's hips, and her breathy sighs became punctuated with loud moans as she started to come. "Oh…oh God, Booth! Oh, oh, oh….don't stop…yes, yes, yes…" When she arched up into him hard and screamed his name, he finally let go, groaning Brennan's name into her neck and slamming his hips into hers one last time. He was aware on the edge of his reality of the tell-tale sounds of Hannah's orgasm as well as he collapsed against Brennan's heaving breasts.

Heavy breathing dominated the sounds in the otherwise-quiet bedroom as they all came down from their orgasms. "Wow." Hannah breathed. "That was the hottest thing I think I've ever seen."

Booth rose up off Brennan for a moment, nodding. "Yeah. That was…"

"Amazing." Brennan finished.

Booth rolled from Brennan carefully, both gasping as he pulled out of her body. He lie between the two women, occasionally looking from one to the other, both lying still with closed eyes. After a few moments, Booth lifted his arm and rested his hand on Hannah's stomach, smoothing the skin around her belly button and drawing a contented sigh from her lips. He did the same with Brennan, who turned slightly and watched as Booth leaned in and kissed Hannah hotly, muttering a 'thank you', then turning to kiss Brennan and offer the same sentiment. Brennan accepted Booth's kiss, then looked down at his rapidly-hardening dick.

"Don't thank us yet, Booth. It looks like we're not quite done here." She sat up and gave Hannah an evil smirk as the two grabbed Booth's hands and shoulders to turn him on the bed. Any thoughts of complaining were wiped from his mind as Brennan moved to sit astride his head and Hannah moved her head between his legs.

Booth looked up and immediately slid the flat of his tongue along Brennan's pussy, tasting her sweet, tangy flavor mixed with his own, and couldn't stop the groan that slipped from his lips. At almost the same time, Hannah slid his cock into her mouth, coaxing him to hardness as she fondled his balls and moaned, the vibrations making him even harder. Booth reached up and grasped Brennan's thighs, holding her in place as he wrapped his lips around her clit, tugging lightly and drawing a long, impassioned moan from her and causing her to reach behind her to hold the headboard to keep from falling.

Satisfied with Booth's erection, Hannah rose up on her knees and straddled his hips, slamming herself down onto his cock without warning. Booth gasped into Brennan's flesh, inadvertently nipping her thigh and making her cry out in a mixture of desire and pain. He soothed the bite mark with his lips and then returned to licking her hotly, her wetness coating his chin as he lapped at her, occasionally sliding the tip of his tongue into her tight hole and flicking her clit.

Hannah slid forward and back on his dick, stopping to rotate her hips every other thrust and drawing a moan from her own lips. She placed her hands on Booth's chest for leverage, and leaned forward into Brennan, who moved to meet her halfway in a kiss that made both of them groan and forced Booth's cock deeper into Hannah's tight passage, drawing a long, hard, unexpected orgasm from her as Brennan reached her hands to caress the other woman's breasts, pinching her nipples to prolong her enjoyment. The sight of Hannah coming combined with Booth reaching up to insert two fingers inside her, stroking as he flicked her clit with his tongue, made Brennan come. She slammed down onto Booth's hand and face, head thrown back as Hannah returned the favor by tweaking her tight nipples as she cried out. Her hips twitched back and forth, and a sudden rush of wetness coated Booth's tongue, the combination of sight, sound and taste gathering in his groin as he joined Brennan in orgasm, coming hard and long, crying out Brennan's name as he shot his hot seed up into Hannah's willing wetness.

Exhausted, Brennan fell off to the side of Booth, breathing heavily. Hannah lifted herself off Booth and fell to Brennan's other side, stroking the other woman's arm and smiling at her with heavily lidded eyes.

For his part, Booth was certain he would never be able to move again. His legs and arms were leaden and as his breath began to slow, he managed to turn his head and watch as Hannah and Brennan shared one more long, wet kiss before they both turned their heads to watch him watch them.

Brennan's eyebrow arched as she took in Booth's contented smile, and then returned it with one of her own. Hannah leaned up, propping her head on one hand and grinned at them both.

"Happy birthday, Seeley."

Brennan laughed. "Happy birthday, Booth."

"Yeah." Booth turned onto his back and put his hands behind his head, reclining against the pillows. "Happy birthday to me."


End file.
